(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to record players. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning control for the tone arm of a record player. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a control for use with the apparatus disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 886,455 filed Mar. 14, 1978 entitled "Control Mechanisms for Pick-Up Arms of Record Players."
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A person playing a record often desires to select a particular portion of the record. It is the common practice to have a cuing mechanism which raises and lowers the pickup arm, and the pickup arm is swung manually inwardly and outwardly with respect to the record.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control mechanism for raising, swinging and lowering the pickup arm of a record player. The control mechanism providing for automated raising, swinging and lowering of the pickup arm.